


Ororo, Kurt, Logan poly art

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: A set of prompts on Tumblr of poly pictures lead to these gentle doodles.Ororo/Kurt/Logan is such a stable, healthy relationship. They’ve known each other for years, they don’t need to be Storm/Nightcrawler/Wolverine, they can just be themselves. They’re not impressed by Logan’s macho. Or Kurt’s theatrics. Or Ororo’s nobility. They’re just friends, they’re there for each other, no matter what.Anyway, on to the art, there’s some nudity but noting overtly sexual, just three people who find love and solace in each other’s arms.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner, Logan/Ororo Munroe, Logan/Ororo Munroe/Kurt Wagner, Ororo Munroe/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ororo seems to have fans. Not sure she’s impressed. Early days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is having a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt will lounge on anyone who lets him, canon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something Logan didn’t know he needed to see until he saw it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully those are happy tears? Otherwise, heaven help whoever upset him!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn for Kurt’s birthday, 11th November


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ororo has come back from a night out with Jean, Betsy and Alison and found two sleepy guys. Kurt’s looking fluffy, must be his winter coat coming in


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it’s Kurt and Ororo who’ve been out somewhere posh, Logan stayed home to watch the ice hockey (with Gambit, Northstar and any of the other guys who like a brew and sports). Kurt has loads of confidence, except when he doesn’t.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original prompt had the guy in the middle using his hand to hold the phone. We don’t need hands, we have a tail.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm, gonna need a bigger bed. Ororo’s nightdress is pure silk, a present from Betsy (artificial fabrics and Kurt are a bad idea). Logan snores, he says he doesn’t, but he does..


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, Ororo I don’t know what they’re up to either. Now Kurt doesn’t have a mean bone in his body, but he is mischievous. And Logan brings that side out in him. And I wouldn’t trust Logan as far as I could chuck his 300lb adamantium frame...


	12. These are the prompts I am working from with thanks to the original poster McNuggyy




End file.
